legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy (Elfen Lied)
Lucy is the protagonist and anti-hero of Elfen Lied. She is the Queen Diclonius, an evolutionary offshoot of the human race. She is also the love interest of the secondary protagonist, Kouta. Personality Lucy, which is her normal and original self is calm, neutral, and peaceful to herself, always wanting to blend in with society especially the human world, she shows a more gentle side towards her love for animals and cares for them until they can move forward on their own to survive into this dark and cruel world she lives in. When Lucy is Nyu, she is more joyful and enthusiastic towards everyone as long as they don't cause her pain and suffering in her life. Kaede is her more darker, but not all evil personality as she still shows some control over a person she considers important as a friend and one to protect and will suppress this dangerous personality of hers by calming down into her normal mental state. Gallery lucy1.jpg|Lucy sending her vectors in to shield her comrades or attack enemy forces. lucy2.jpg|Lucy wielding an MP5 as her weapon of choice for guns. elfen_lied_nana_lucy_returns_by_livingicon-t2.jpg|Lucy attacking with her vectors 2 (The ghostly stretching arms in the picture.) lucy43.png|Lucy using her vectors to protect her from a surprise attack she heard from behind. Lucy4.png|Lucy in her nicer Nyu personality. lucy15.png|Lucy as her normal personality. lucy36.png|Lucy's sadistic and psychotic personality Kaede. lucy38.png|Lucy's vectors easily deflecting away enemy projectiles being thrown or shot towards her as she continues to advance towards the enemy. Lucy5.jpg|Lucy as Nyu worrying about the others safety. lucy6.jpg|Lucy surprised. lucy7.jpg|Lucy crying. lucy8.png lucy9.jpg|Lucy as Nyu being very happy. lucy10.jpg|Lucy getting frustrated. lucy13.png|Lucy as Nyu cheering her friends on or bringing her arms out in excitement. lucy14.jpg|Lucy discovers an item she found. lucy16.jpg lucy20.jpg|Lucy feeling guilty over her Kaede personality being emerged. lucy17.jpg|Lucy as Nyu eating. lucy19.jpg|Lucy sad 2 lucy21.jpg|Lucy as Nyu giving an item she found for The Striker Force members to see. lucy26.jpg|Lucy crying happily. lucy22.jpg|Lucy turns her eyes to see the person talking to her. lucy23.png lucy25.jpg lucy24.png lucy27.jpg lucy28.jpg|Lucy crying 2 lucy29.png|Lucy surprised lucy30.jpg lucy31.png|Lucy as Kaede smirking sadistically to make them pay for what they did hurting her Striker Force comrades. lucy32.png|Lucy as Kaede smiling at her villains painful defeat. lucy33.png|Lucy as Kaede looking down upon her defenseless enemy as she sadistically punishes him or her. lucy34.png|Lucy as Kaede telling the villain of the brutal death they are about to receive in being torn apart by her vectors. lucy35.png|Lucy as Nyu telling the villains to stop hurting her friends and The Striker Force Members. lucy42.png|Lucy as Kaede looking down upon her enemy seriously and sends one of her vectors to hurt the villain slowly and painfully. Category:Characters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Reformed Villains Category:Action Heroines Category:Likable villains Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Anti Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Non Humans Category:Woobies Category:Gun Users Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Sadists Category:Animal Lover Category:Psychopath Category:The Striker Force Members Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Outcast Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Raizen High School Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters TheBrideKing is Neutral towards Category:Murderers Category:Abuse Victims Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Sanae Kobayashi Category:Characters hailing from the Elfen Lied Universe Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502